


Turn You Inside Out

by emissarystilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, D/s, Dirty Talk, Edge Play, Edging, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissarystilinski/pseuds/emissarystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you just like you want, but you have to earn it, Stiles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn You Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> I'm not gunna lie to you, this is pure porn. Pure teasing, torturous, edging porn.

They didn’t do this very often, which is half of what made times like these special. Times like these also made Stiles realize that there is no one he trusted more than the man currently seated an infuriating three feet away from him. Derek and he had been dating for just over a year now and there sex life was never boring, even when they weren’t playing.

But when they played, they played. Which is why Stiles was sucking hard on the gag in his mouth and the leather cuffs surrounding his wrists and ankles were tugging pleasantly at his sensitive skin while he fought the orgasm building in him.

He knew he had to love Derek because he can’t picture letting anyone else edge him within an inch of his life. Stiles was trying his best to breathe through the sensation, focus on the stoic looking man in front of him. To the naked eye Derek looked highly unaffected, bored even, but to Stiles he looked anything but. The hard line of his cock was ever-present in the front of his sweats and Stiles took note of the way his pupils were dilated and how his tongue kept tracing his lips nervously.

They’d been at it for almost a half hour now and Stiles was sure he was going to self combust, ripping apart at the seams because the feeling of Derek’s lube slick hand on his cock was just too fucking much.

“Stiles,” Derek warned, a squelching squeeze to the head of his cocked had Stiles’ eyes rolling back in his head, “Are you going to be good for me today?”

He nodded and moaned around the dick shaped gagged, his tongued flexing around it nervously. Derek knew how much Stiles like to be filled up. He loved it too, couldn’t help but cast adoring looks to him while Stiles was on his knees for him with his own fingers jammed up his ass all the while.

That’s why before they started, Derek slipped the gag into his mouth and fitted a plug into his hole. Stiles knew then that this was going to be a rough afternoon. It was torture, being filled in all the right places but it not being enough, not being full the way he wanted to be.

It was such a fucking tease, especially when Derek had taken a look at his disappointed face and tutted, “If you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you just like you want, but you have to earn it, Stiles.”

He tried his best to focus on that promise when Derek started a gentle but consistent tapping against the plug while he continued to jerk Stiles off then quickly pull away after a few pumps. His cock was an angry red now, his balls snug against the cock ring beneath them. It was getting to be too much, the blood roaring in his ears was almost enough to drown out his own whimpers.

He was right there right on the edge, but the second he turned pleading eyes to Derek the hand on his cock disappeared and he felt suspended in mid air. The almost wail he let out around the gag seemed to surprise both of them.

The action sent him contracting against the plug and he felt himself raise halfway off the seat he was currently tied to. Derek obviously caught wind of that because when he lowered himself back down his ass was met with a slap, sending the plug directly into his prostate. Stiles practically screamed when Derek’s calloused, slick hand came back to toy with his shaft and balls as he slapped rhythmically against the plug.

Stiles tried, he tried so fucking hard not to come, but three taps later and he was whimpering through his release, spurting onto Derek’s hand and his own stomach. The second he finished coming he felt his eyes widen, realizing quickly that he’d come without permission. Derek still didn’t looked phased though, which made Stiles think that maybe he was going to get a free pass this time.

Derek’s hand wrapping around his oversensitive, still hard cock made him realize he was very, very wrong. He bit down on the gag hard, moaning loudly as Derek kept stroking him. He was so sensitive he thought he was going to cry; he didn’t know whether he wanted to kick Derek away or pull him closer, the sensations so overwhelming yet so good all at once.

A lube slick fingers teased at his nipples and Stiles was gone, whining and whimpering like a bitch in heat as Derek continued to toy with him. Jerking him, pulling back, and starting the cycle over and over again until the overstimulation turned pleasurable again and all Stiles wanted was to come.

“I love you like this.” Derek rumbled, voice deep and rough with the arousal his face refused to show, “So desperate to come, the sounds you make. Jesus Christ, Stiles, I wish you could see yourself. Maybe I’ll tape us one day, let everyone see how good you can be.”

Stiles moaned affirmatively through the gag, head nodding enthusiastically. He could be good; he would be so good. Derek started toying with his nipple again, flicking fast just like he knew Stiles liked. It didn’t take long for them both to figure out just how sensitive he was. Derek always joked about wanting to make Stiles come just from toying with his nipples and Stiles couldn’t help but think today just might be the day.

He knew this was punishment for coming without permission, could see it in Derek’s eyes. The feel of a hand on his cock was now the sweetest kind of torture, the slick slide of it leaving just as fast as it came. Stiles was going mad with feeling now, thrashing this way and that as he whined loudly around the fake dick in his mouth.

Derek was back to tapping out a hard rhythm against the plug and Stiles couldn’t help but encourage him, moaning his approval as best as he could while the plastic jolted against his sweet spot. His eyes pleading silently with Derek to tell him it was okay, that he could come, but all he was met with was a curt shake of the other’s head and the hands on his body leaving him once more.

He felt hot, frustrated tears squeeze from his shut eyes, a pleading sob erupting from his spent lungs. If he didn’t come he was going to fucking die, but hell what a way to go.

Derek let his own hand palm at his dick quickly, the front of his sweats obviously damp with precome. Stiles moaned low and wanton from behind the gag and Derek almost broke.

“You can be such a cockslut, ya know that?” he hissed, squeezing the raw, almost purple head of Stiles’ dick.

Stiles knew, Stiles definitely knew and he was sure that if he just held off this orgasm Derek would probably still fuck him. He quieted when Derek took his hand away, determination sweeping over him even as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

Well, he was ready until Derek started talking.

“Look at you, so determined to be good for me,” there was that tapping again, consistent and sure against the plastic snug in his ass. “Maybe I’ll keep the gag in when I fuck you, make sure you’re still stuffed full. Maybe I’ll have my fingers in your mouth instead.”

Stiles whined high in his throat, nodding frantically again as his legs spasmed slightly with the effort to not come as Derek kept stroking him. He expected him to pull away again, was so used to the consistent ebb and flow of the almost painful pleasure that he was caught off guard when Derek didn’t stop.

“That’s right, you’ve been so good for me I’m gunna let you come now,” Derek murmured, his free hand grasping at the flat end of Stiles’ plug, “But only once I’m inside you.”

Stiles sobbed with relief and the sadness of feeling so empty when the plug slipped out of him and the restraints on his ankles were undone. It took mere seconds for Derek to pull Stiles forward enough to get his legs up and over the crooks of his elbows, making it easy enough for him to push inside of him in once sure thrust.

Derek was slightly bigger than the plug so he stilled, letting Stiles’ adjust as he unhooked the gag from his head. He heaved a spit slicked breath before his mouth was quickly filled up again with three of Derek’s fingers.

“How are you still so fucking tight?” Derek growled, moving slowly out of him only to push back in, “God you should fucking see yourself.”

Stiles didn’t need to; he knew for a fact that he looked fucking blissed out. He felt pleasingly full, completely wrapped up in Derek from the inside out. He bit Derek’s fingers playfully, earning himself a stabbing thrust to his prostate.

“Don’t be a brat, Stiles,” Derek warned, ignoring the doe eyes Stiles was flashing, “or plug you back up, come all over you, and you won’t get to come at all.”

Stiles’ eyes felt cartoon like with how wide they got at Derek’s threat. Stiles was sure it was a bluff but he sure as fuck didn’t want to find out.

“There’s a good boy,” Derek moaned, thrusts growing choppy. Stiles always forgot how affected Derek was throughout their play, too good at faking nonchalance.

The fingers in his mouth slipped out only to wrap around his dick for what was thankfully the last time.

“Come. Now.” Derek snarled and Stiles wailed out his release as Derek continued to fuck him.

The overstimulation he felt almost felt normal since that’s how he’d spent the past hour, so he just held tight to the chair as Derek sought out his release.

“Fuck, Stiles, you’re so fucking amazing. So perfect.” Derek murmured, biting at Stiles’ jugular.

“Just for you, only you.” He croaked, “Come for me, Der, please? God I just want to be fucking leaking with it.”

“Fuck,” Derek groaned loud and long and Stiles could feel his insides being painted with rope after rope of come.

He must have drifted off almost immediately after Derek came because the next thing Stiles knew he was being wrapped up in a blanket and carried to their living room. The plastic rim of a water bottle was nudged against his lips and he graciously gulped at it.

“I need to remake the bed before we can sleep.” Derek slurred, pulling the water away and setting it down on the end table. His lips rested against Stiles’ forehead, exhaustion clear in his voice.

“Stay,” He whispered, “Stay with me here. We’ll make the bed later. Just stay.”

He saw Derek nod through half lidded eyes and felt him maneuver Stiles so that they both fit neatly on the sofa. Stiles didn’t think he’d ever felt more satisfied in his life.

“Always,” Derek sighed against his neck, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this porn fest! I'm trying to get a bit better with writing D/s scenes so any constructive criticism is alwayz welcome. This was a gift for my sweets Em! I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Based off of this porn:  
> http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph56099a9299d5e
> 
> You can get a visual on Stiles' gag here:  
> https://www.extremerestraints.com/penis-gags_154/suppressor-silicone-face-banger-gag_8686.html
> 
> x


End file.
